Taking What We Want and Getting It
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Max/Alec fic. Takes place during "Berrisford Agenda". Alec wants to forget about Rachel, and is sick of Max sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. Warning: angry sex scene, but both willing. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Max/Alec fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Dark Angel. I'm not that awesome. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, I was watching "Berrisford Agenda" before leaving for school this morning, and I couldn't resist writing this fic. Takes place around the scene at Crash, where Max goes to see if he's okay. _

_Beware: angry sex scene to follow ... lol. _

_Anywhoo, let's get on with it, shall we? _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

"Sorry," Max spoke honestly, feeling bad for all that was done to him because they had left.

Alec pulled his arm back, leaning away from her tough. His jaw clenched, as though he was trying to reign himself in and keep check of his emotions. "I don't want your pity," he told her with darkness in his eyes. "I want your absence."

Max looked at him for a moment before consenting, "I'll leave you alone." It was the least she could do. She headed back to Original Cindy, leaving him to his solitary drinking binge. She moved to sit down, but Original Cindy held her hand out.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked her.

Max looked down at her friend. "Sitting?"

OC shook her head. "Nu-uh. You went over there to see if he was okay ... does he look okay to you?"

Max sighed. "He doesn't want my help, Cin."

OC crossed her arms over her chest, staring her down. "And since when does what he wants determine what you do?"

Max grinned at that, knowing she was right. "Fine, I'll go back."

OC nodded towards the doorway. "You best catch him on the way home, Boo."

Max saw Alec leaving crash, sighing a bit before dropping money for the beer on the table and making her way to the door. She pushed her way through a couple of gyrating drunks and nearly tripped over a dropped pitcher of beer, rolling her eyes at the mess of the place. By the time she finally made it outside, she saw two guys jumping Alec, one of them holding a taser to his chest. She sprung into action, defending her fellow X5. She knocking the men away, giving him a chance to get back on his feet. Max lost track of him while she went after the taser user, knocking him around until he was unconscious. She finally heard a grunting sound from behind her, and turned to see Alec repeatedly kicking the other attacker.

"Alec!" she called out, making her way over. "Hey!" She hauled him off of the guy, pushing him back against the car.

They stare heavily at each other for a moment, trapped in each other's personal space. Finally the spell broke, and Alec shoved her back, pulling himself off the car.

"Stay the hell away from me." He walked away, leaving her standing there with a confused expression on her face.

Alec made his way to his apartment, his adrenaline pumping from the encounter. They had used _that_ name ... Simon Lehane. They knew who he was - who he had pretended to be - and they were after him. Maybe Rachel really was alive ... alive, and looking for revenge for the death of her father. The last thing he had wanted was to get Rachel hurt ... he'd been falling in love with her. He would have abandoned Manticore for her.

Alec shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. He just wanted to forget ... he had to make himself forget. He poured himself a cup of not-hard-enough liquor, downing the glass and getting ready to pour himself another. There was a knock at the door, and with a groan he moved towards it, not bothering to drop the bottle. "What?" he asked as he opened the door.

Max shoved her way into the apartment. "Oh, I'm sure that'll help," she stated, motioning to the bottle.

Alec clenched his jaw tightly, glaring down at Max. "What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?"

Max shrugged. "I've been having this thing with my ears ... some things just go clean out the other side."

Alec slammed the door, taking a long drink out of his bottle. "Max, I'm gonna tell you one last time ... stay away from me."

Max rolled her eyes, thinking the worst he'd do was pick a fight and get his ass kicked. "I told you ... I don't hear so good."

Alec threw the bottle across the room, hearing it shatter with the impact. He watched Max's eyes widen in surprise - and maybe a little fear - but that only fuelled him on. He stalked towards her, not giving her the chance to move away, and in less than two seconds he had her pinned against the wall of his apartment.

Max pushed back against him, but he was stronger, and had his temper working for him. "Okay, tough guy, you made your point," Max told him. "Now back off."

Alec dropped his head to her ear, whispering in a dangerous voice, "I am so sick of your orders, 452. I'm the senior officer here, not you. So do the world a favor, and shut the hell up."

Max tried to ignore the shiver that went through her body when his voice poured into her ear, but it was difficult. She worked through what he'd told her, and eventually found herself annoyed. "Don't you pull that Manticore crap on me, Al-"

With a near-animalistic snarl, he cut her off with his mouth on hers, silencing her. He drove his entire body against her, sandwiching her against the wall, determined to get through her head how dangerous he was. Maybe this would finally make her back off, tear away from him like her life depended on it ... anything other than her pity.

Max squirmed against him, and he loosened his grip a bit - just enough for her to pull away and crack him in the jaw - but she didn't. She stilled after a moment, and he opened his eyes to see her staring at him.

His movements continued of their own accord, but his eyes were caught on her chocolate-brown ones, and he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

After another agonizingly long moment, Max closed her eyes and began moving once again, but it wasn't to get away. She pressed her body into his, returning the heated and aggressive kiss.

Alec didn't know what to do, or what to think ... she wasn't supposed to respond like this. She was supposed to kick his ass, storm off while throwing obscenities over her shoulder. This was ... this was exactly what he needed. He'd wanted to forget - even just for a moment - about Rachel, and everything he'd done to her. It wasn't perfect, and he would probably suffer for it in the long run, but he'd take it.

He moved his hands along her shoulders until the reached the dip of her collarbone, and a second later he tore the jacket down off of her arms and back, throwing it across the room without caring where it ended up. Max's body reacted to the rough treatment, the animal in her purring deeply. Next went her shirt, but he didn't bother trying to manoeuvre it off of her body, he simply grabbed the V of the top and pulled, ripping it in half and pulling it off her body.

Max found herself further annoyed at the loss of one of her favorite shirts, and decided to repay the favor, clawing at his until it was in shreds, and he was bare-chested before her.

Alec gripped the flesh at her hips, pulling her up and wrapping her legs around him before slamming them both into the wall again, their lips, tongues and teeth battling for dominance.

One of her hands came around to the back of his neck, scratching tenderly at the skin of his barcode, while the other dragged itself down his chest to tease the skin on his pecs, feeling the light wound where the taser had burned his skin. He hissed in response, so she continued rubbing at it, driving them both insane.

Alec pulled away from her mouth to trail less-than-gentle bites down her jaw and neck, nipping at the skin and then soothing it over with his tongue before finally latching onto her neck and nearly devouring her. They both knew he was leaving a visible mark, but neither stopped. He wanted to mark her ... he didn't want her to be able to deny that this had ever happened.

She seemed to be of the same mind, because the next thing he knew her nails were dragging from his neck down to his collarbone, further to the top of his chest, and then back again. Max even drew blood in some places, and Alec knew those scratches would be there for a couple days at least.

He pushed off the wall, leading them to his bedroom.

Max had other ideas, and with the help of the counter beside them she drove him to the ground, landing with her on top of him. She didn't waste a second, invading his mouth with her tongue while her hands slid between them to tug at his unnecessary belt. She whipped it out of the loops as soon as the buckle opened, then began dragging her teeth down his body, her hands relieving him of the pants he wore.

Max had pulled away from him to take his pants off, and Alec took the opportunity to pounce on her, reversing their previous positions. He grinned at the sight her covered breasts made when he had her arms above her head, and was about to use his teeth to tear the garment off of her when Max pulled one hand free and gripped his chin.

"That's my favorite bra," she spoke clearly, though her eyes were slightly dazed.

Before he could remind himself that he didn't care, Alec slid a hand under her lower back, making her arch herself up to him, and then with two nimble fingers he separated the hooks, releasing Max from her gorgeous, black covering.

She grinned up at him, carefully tossing her bra over the back of his chair. By the time she brought her arm back down to his on his back, he had slid down her body, working to remove her own pants so they could continue their activities.

Their bodies were humming in anticipation of what was about to take place, both of them craving it deeply.

In no time at all they were both naked, the sounds coming from them alternating between gasps, growls and purrs.

Max rolled them, angling to be on top again, but Alex wasn't having any of that. With great strength, he lifted them up from their position, carrying her to the bedroom and dropping her on the bed. He let the animal within him take over, wanting to vent his frustrations and get what he wanted at the same time: Max.

With a little prodding and rubbing, she was soon ready for him, and he angled his hips, sliding into her warm chamber.

Max had never been with another transgenic before, and wasn't prepared for the assault on her senses. It was amazing ... she might go so far as to say "awe-inspiring", but not at the moment. It was all she could do to move back against him, never mind form a word.

Alec dragged it out as long as he could, pulling moans and sighs from Max's lips as he drove her to heights of ecstasy she'd never imagined. Once he was close to his own climax he plundered her mouth once more, tracing the inside with his tongue and memorizing every inch of her, not knowing when he'd get the chance to take such liberties again.

Max's walls clenched around him, begging for more and succeeding. Her hands gripped his sides tightly, calling out as his vibrating body drew one last orgasm from her. It was the most intense feeling she'd ever experienced, and a part of her never wanted it to end.

Max met his hazy green eyes as he stared down at her, wondering what he would do next.

"You get one chance to leave, Max," he told her in a gruff voice, clearly trying desperately to control his emotions. "One chance. You can leave now, and I won't bother you again ... but that means you don't get to bother me, either. No more slamming my hands into lockers to interrogate me, no more following me home from Crash to bitch me out. No more pegging me for every lousy thing that goes wrong in your life." His eyes portrayed his seriousness to his very core, leaving no room for doubt. "I'm done being your punching bag, Max. So make your choice, now. Stay, or go."

Max felt her chest rise and fall with every breath, her mind racing. There were so many things to consider, so many things that could go wrong if she trusted him. A second later she exhaled a steady breath, shutting off her brain and listening to what her heart wanted ... what her body wanted.

"Well, I can't help it if you resemble a punching bag, just a little bit," Max joked, hoping he would take it the right way.

A light trace of humour flitted through Alec's eyes before they hardened again, gazing down at the creature in his bed. "Very well. But I'm not letting you walk out on me, Max ... not like Logan. I embrace what's right in front of me."

Max nodded, believing him. "I get it."

Alec lowered his head down once more, kissing her with as much passion and wild abandon as they'd shared before, but this time his goal wasn't to scare her into running away, or make himself forget about nightmares of the past ... this time they both wanted nothing more than each other.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
